


Stories Best Left Untold

by niennavalier



Series: Growing Up (Almost) Royal [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Desolation of Smaug, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: In which Kili discovers new love, and all Ilyana could ask for is a decent night of rest.Based on "Imagine knowing all of Kili’s embarrassing secrets and threatening to tell Tauriel all of them when he annoys you" from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.





	Stories Best Left Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of this series! 
> 
> So basically this is an AU 'verse I've created for Hobbit with an OC character I created for chapter 7 (I think; the chapter title is "Calm Before the Storm") of one of my other fics, Written on a Whim. Her backstory is touched on in there, but long story short, Ilyana's (shortened to Ana) parents were dwarves from Erebor. Plot related backstory things happened that I won't touch on too much here because it might translate to more stories, but she ended up growing up with the princes in Ered Luin and joined the Company.
> 
> I...think that's the majority of the relevant info, but if anything is confusing, please let me know!

 

     _Tap. Tap. Tap._

     Ana rolled her eyes. As if being captured by elves – Mirkwood elves, at that – hadn’t been enough already, there was an incessant sound at the wall behind her head. Oh, she wished it had come from some natural source – movement in the cavernous halls, or water dripping across the worn floors. That, she could ignore; in all honesty, those sounds would have likely put her to sleep just as well as one of her mother’s songs. But no, that was not the case, the noise coming at uneven intervals, never ceasing for more than a handful of seconds.

     _Tap_.

     She sighed deeply.

     _Tap._

     “Kili,” she spoke just loud enough for her voice to be heard in the cell adjacent to hers, “if that is you tossing rocks against the wall, I swear to Mahal I will kill you the moment we set foot outside this blasted forest.”

     “Ana, just have a little fun. There’s no use in sulking.” His voice was all too bright for her liking.

     “There is in sleeping. Something which is proving quite impossible at the moment.”

     “Ana, I’m _bored._ We can’t do anything here.”

     “Thank you, Kili, that had never occurred to me.” Was she normally so sharp? She didn’t believe so.

     “Then what would you suggest I do?”

     “Use that head of yours and think of a way for us to escape. Your brother and I have already tried.” His brother who was now asleep in his own cell across from hers, looking rather peaceful, despite the fact that the guard had found the last of his knives. Asleep like the rest of the Company, save her and Kili. The stones he was throwing were not large enough to echo through the entirety of the cavern, only through their shared wall. She was far from pleased by that.

     Kili paused for a blissful moment as she laid back, feeling victorious. “Nah. If you and Fee couldn’t come up with a plan, I doubt if I could.” She had assumed too soon.

     There had to be some way to stop him. Why was he awake at all by this hour? He couldn’t have had any reason –

     Oh.

     Now that was an idea.

     “That elf you were speaking to – what is her name?”

     “Tauriel.” His voice trailed off, his guard lowered just as she had suspected. Perfect. “She’s quite beautiful, isn’t she?”

     “Mm,” she hummed back noncommittally. She supposed his tastes were a tad unconventional, not that she passed judgment; her own merely lay elsewhere. “You’ve told her about yourself?”

     “Some. We’ve only spoken once,” he trailed off slightly, “but we talked of the stars, and I told her of the fire moon we saw when I was first allowed to escort merchants with you. All her life, and she has never seen one herself…”

     Ana could hear the smitten smile in his voice, and she almost felt ashamed for where she expected to lead this conversation. Almost, but not quite. “You think you are in love with her?”

     “Ana!” He sounded scandalized in that way which meant he was flustered, before his voice settled back into that softer sincerity she had rarely heard from him before. “Well, I mean…Please, don’t tell Uncle, but I truly do think that perhaps after we retake Erebor…”

     “How much more do you think she would like to learn about you?”

     A pause, as if his mind was still processing her words. “…What?”

     “You do realize I have quite the number of stories about you. As does Fili,” – she could only hope her friend would help her in this – “Which do you think she would like to hear first? The time you were drunk, perhaps, and commanded Thorin to fill your drink before promptly falling off a table?” She was quite fond of that story. “Or there was that other elf in Rivendell, was there not?”

     “You wouldn’t dare.”

     “Would you like to risk that?”

     “You can’t! Ana!”

     “I can, and I will if you insist on continuing to keep me awake with your games. If I _am_ kept awake until the next patrol, then I promise, your she-elf will know all of your secrets. I can only hope she might enjoy it as well.”

     “…Fine,” he grumbled. With a smirk, she laid her head back against the wall, happening to randomly catch Fili’s eye, still bleary from sleep. She hadn’t even known he had woken. He only shook his head amusedly, a small smile on his lips, before letting his eyes slip closed again. Following his lead without hesitation, she closed her own eyes, letting exhaustion seep through her limbs, sleep carrying her away on its blissfully quiet wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone's got any suggestions for stories you'd like to see or opinions on whether I should write the full fic of this story (the idea's swirling around in my head), I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
